


Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Temporary Character Death, idk how to tag this, major character death sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they meet, and one time they stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the BBC or anything related to it.  
> Not beta'd or brit-picked, any mistakes are my own.

The first time they meet, it's like an explosion. Supernovas and whirlwinds and chaos and whole planets and galaxies shifting into place.

Because this would always, _always_ have happened. There is no possible universe -- if one is inclined to believe in such things as alternate universes and parallel timelines and fixed points -- where these two men would not meet. Two lonely -- though neither would admit it -- men, who unknowingly had been searching for this, for the other, their whole lives. One impossibly brilliant, the other incredibly brave and unfathomably kind. Neither is really whole, but in the other, without even realising it, they find everything they're missing.

Both are incredibly dazed afterwards, and neither can understand exactly why they feel so much _better._

* * *

The second time they meet, it's to look at a flat.

Well -- it's for _John_ to look at a flat. Sherlock's already moved in, and the second John walks in, he understands why.

It feels like home. Already, he feels like he's lived here his whole life.

Of course he's going to stay. Of course they both are. This is, again, the only possible outcome.

They're together most of the time from then on, so for a very long time, there's nothing that can be called a meeting.

* * *

The third time they meet, only one of them realises it.

To be fair, it's hardly John's fault. Sherlock is incredibly good at disguise, besides which he's supposed to be six feet under in a grave miles from here. So when Sherlock (accidentally, of course -- there's no way it could have been on purpose because he misses John -- because he _doesn't_ miss John. He doesn't _do_ sentiment) crashes into John, knocking the shopping out of his hands and apologising repeatedly, John has no reason to believe that the rather odd-looking young man has anything to apologise for besides the milk, which has burst open and is now soaking into the biscuits.

* * *

The fourth time they meet comes as a shock to both of them.

John is shocked when he opens his door to see an unexpectedly _alive_ Sherlock Holmes standing outside, looking very small and very sad. Sherlock is shocked when, instead of punching him, John reaches for the lapels of Sherlock's coat, pulls him close, and kisses him fiercely -- and then a moment later pulls back and proceeds to punch him, repeatedly, with quite a bit of force.

It takes fifteen minutes and quite a bit of explaining and yelling and crying before John, inevitably, forgives Sherlock and allows him to move back in.

And then, again, there's nothing that can be called a meeting for a very long time.

* * *

The fifth time they meet --

Alright, so there's one more. It's not _exactly_ a meeting, but it's important.

Oh, no. No, not to the story. As I said, it's hardly a meeting. But to John and Sherlock -- and everyone else, all the people they care about and who care about them gathered in one place (except Anderson and Donovan, who nobody really wanted there but who invited themselves) -- it's very, very important. Possibly the most important meeting of the five.

The fifth time they meet, it's very simple. Neither man wanted anything elaborate. Just John, walking to meet Sherlock (the only reason this can be, and is, called a meeting). A few words, a press of lips.

And then they're together -- really properly together -- and it's forever.

Well. Not quite.

Not yet.

* * *

"I'm not actually surprised that it's happening like this."

"Yes, you are. You didn't expect we'd ever make it to Sussex to begin with. You thought we'd get killed on a case."

"Mm. You're right, as usual. But that's not what I meant. I'm not surprised that it's happening like this -- together, at the same time."

"Ah. Yes. I expected that too."

"Of course you did."

There's a long pause. A comfortable silence.

"Are you scared?"

"No. Death doesn't scare me. I've faced it too many times."

"Of course. You're not afraid of anything."

"Not true. I'm scared of lots of things. Losing you at the top of the list."

"You're not losing me."

"I know."

Another pause.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too, John."

A few minutes later, Sherlock's gone.

Five minutes after that, it's John's turn.

* * *

"John."

"Sherlock."

Their hands brush. Hold. Squeeze.

They smile.

Two men -- angels, heroes, both of them, though one once denied that he was.

Now, finally, forever.


End file.
